Love Game
by oneofakindgurl
Summary: CHAPT 2/ Kisah Kai dan Soohyuk tidak berhenti disaat mereka berpisah setelah bercinta. Keduanya tanpa sadar jatuh cinta, dan bodohnya Kai tahu bahwa Kai masih menjadi milik Chanyeol. Pada akhirnya permainan cinta mereka akan membawa kebahagiaan, cinta, dan sakit hati. Broken!ChanKai SooKai/ Totally Crack Pair! DLDR. Mari RnR/\ Ada balasan review chapter pertama
1. How It's begin

Love Game

Pair: Chanyeol x Kai x Soohyuk

Rating: T- M (maybe next chapter)

Special thanks for _**cute **_who gave me beautiful idea to write this fict.

And this is for all of you as a sequel of wrong person

Oh, one thing. Please stop calling me 'thor' im not a thor. I have a name, and its Ardy.

Sesosok pemuda sedang menari dengan anggun di salah satu ruang berlatih SM. Ia sedang melatih gerakan balletnya. Ya, memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tetap berlatih gerakan balletnya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun sepertinya pemuda itu masih enggan mengehentikan latihannya.

Dia Kim JongIn. Pemuda yang sedang menari itu Kim Jongin.

"Arrhh!" Ia berteriak kecil dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai latihan. ia gusar, sudah seminggu lebih sejak kejadian di _club_ berlalu, tapi rasanya ia belum bisa menghilangkan sesosok Lee Soohyuk dari pikirannya. Dia terus mengingat bagaimana Soohyuk memanjakan tubuhnya dan bagaimana soohyuk mengatakan bahwa Soohyuk berharap akan bertemu lagi dengannya saat ia akan turun dari mobil Soohyuk. Bahkan pagi setelah mereka bercinta Soohyuk menciumnya, bukan dengan ciuman nafsu melainkan ciuman manis seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Namun Kai masih cukup waras untuk mengingat dia sudah memiliki Park Chanyeol. Bodohnya, Chanyeol percaya saat Kai berbohong tentang dimana ia menginap saat ia mabuk berat. Kekasihnya memang sangat bodoh. Tapi Kai tetaplah mencintainya.

"Kai-yaa~~" Kepala Chanyeol mucul dari balik pintu latihan. Kai hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Park Chanyeol yang menjemputnya ke tempat dimana Kai latihan jika waktu sudah melewati pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Chanyeol duduk disamping kekasihnya dan memberikan botol air. Kai dengan senang hati meminumnya dan mengelap keringat di tubuhnya. Namun tangan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, Kai menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Jangan, kau terlihat lebih seksi jika berkeringat" Kekasihnya tertawa pelan sedangkan Kai hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya karena bersemu.

"Aku hanya bercanda Kai-ya~ kkk. Ayo cepat ganti bajumu. Sepertinya kencan di tengah malam akan menyenangkan. Kau mau?" Chanyeol berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya, layaknya seorang pangeran yang ingin mengajak dansa seorang putri.

"Tentu" Kai tersenyum lebar menyambut tangan Chanyeol dan berdiri.

.

.

.

'Kau mau mendengar musik? Aku membuatnya tadi sambil membayangkanmu menari ballet. Kurasa itu akan cocok" Inilah yang Kai sukai dari kekasihnya. Chanyeol selalu tahu bagaimana membuatnya bahagia. Simpel memang, tapi Chanyeolnya seolah sangat mendukungnya menari padahal Chanyeol sendiri tak bagitu pandai menari.

'_Aku memang tidak bisa menari seindahmu Jongin-ah, Tapi aku janji akan selalu membuat musik untuk menemani tarianmu' _ Kai sangat ingat akan kata-kata itu. Saat Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang khusus ia buat untuk Kai seorang.

Chanyeol memasangkan headphone ke kepala Kai, lalu memutarkan musiknya. Kai menutup matanya, merasakan setiap ritme dari musik itu dan Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Namu saat mata Kai terbuka, Hal mengejutkan terjadi. Dari kejauhan Kai melihat orang itu. Lee Soohyuk. Dan seolah tahu sesorang menatapnya. Lee Soohyuk juga menatap ke arahnya. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa saat, sebelum suara kekasihnya mengiterupsinya.

"Kau mau makan ayam?" Chanyeol memeluk pundaknya. Kai hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Sambil berjalan Kai menyempatkan menoleh ke arah ia melihat Soohyuk tadi. Soohyuk masih disana, tersenyum kearahnya lalu berjalan berlainan arah dari Kai dan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi yang aneh. Kai dan Chanyeol menikmati kencan tengah malam mereka dengan penuh keromantisan dan canda tawa.

.

.

.

Hari ini bukan hari yang melelahkan. EXO tidak ada jadwal dari pagi ini hingga sore nanti, jadi beberapa member hanya bermalas-malasan menikmati waktu senggang mereka. Kai sendiri hanya duduk di meja makan dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak ramyeon untuknya. Kai memang merengek pada hyung kesayangannya tadi agar dibuatkan makanan.

_Handphone_nya berbunyi. Notifikasi Line.

"Memikirkanku?" Kai menyerngit. Bukan, itu bukan dari kekasihnya. Hangul di layar ponselnya menunjukkan tulisan 'Lee Soohyuk' Kai terdiam untuk beberpa saat.

"_Wae_? Ada yang salah dengan ponselmu?" Kai segera menaruh ponselnya saat mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara. Kyungsoo menghampirinya sambil membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk.

"Ung.. _Aniyo hyung, Gomawo_" Kai mengambil satu mangkuk dan mulai memakan ramyeonnya.

Sesekali matanya melihat kearah ponselnya. Kai masih belum menjawabnya, lalu Kai mengambil ponselnya berniat menjawab pesan dari Lee Soohyuk.

"Eo? Dari mana kau tahu kontakku"

"Aku merindukanmu" Kai terpaku melihat pesan yang dikirimkan Soohyuk. lalu tanpa sadar tersenyum saat Soohyuk kembali mengirimkan pesan, ah maksudku _sticker_ yang bergambar dua ikon line tengah berpelukan.

"Kai-yaaa~" Kai dengan cepat menekan tombol kunci ponselnya saat Chanyeol menghampirinya dan memeluk lehernya.

"Ayo temani aku tidur~" Chanyeol menciumi pipi Kai

"Hyung. Aku baru saja sarapan, kau mau absku hilang?"kai memegang tangan Chanyeol di lehernya.

"Kau tidak usah tidur Kai, kau cukup menemani aku tidur. Bagaimana?" bersamaan dengan itu, _handphone_nya kembali berbunyi.

Kai segera mengambilnya lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Baiklah akan kutemani" Kai lalu mengajak Chanyeol ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

Chanyeol merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kai. Memeluk Kai dengan posesif

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin" Chanyeol membisikkannya tepat di telinga Kai dengan suara rendahnya. Membuat hati Kai berdesir mendengarnya. Kai pun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Aku tahu hyung. Aku tahu itu" Kai mengelus punggung Chanyeol perlahan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Kai mencium perlahan hidung Chanyeol yang mulai telelap. Ponsel dalam sakunya kembali berbunyi. Dengan susah payah ia mengambilnya tanpa melepas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kai?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu? Aku sedang tidak ada jadwal. Kau bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang menuju dormmu. Akan kutunggu sampai kau membalas pesanku"

Kai hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Lalu mengetik jawaban pesan Soohyuk.

"Aku juga sedang tidak ada jadwal. Ini terlalu pagi Soohyuk-ssi. Aku akan menemuimu jam sepuluh, jika kau mau menunggu"

Kai memandang Chanyeol yang sudah terlelap pulas. Kai sendiri tidak tahu apakah hal dia lakukan sudah benar, tapi tidak bisa dihindari. Kai juga rindu dan lelah karena terus memikirkan Soohyuk.

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu. Jam sepuluh, tempat aku menurunkanmu waktu itu. Sampai bertemu jongin-ah" Soohyuk membalas pesannya. Dan mengirimkan kembali _sticker._ Kali ini bergambar salah satu ikon line dengan tulisan 'I miss you'

Kai tersenyum tipis melihat pesan Soohyuk, lalu melihat jam di ponselnya. Masih pukul setengah delapan. Masih cukup untuk beristirahat sebentar. Kai memasang alarm setengah jam sebelum waktu ia bertemu Soohyuk. Lantas Kai menaruh ponselnya di meja samping kasur yang ia tempati dan membenarkan posisi pelukannya dengan Chanyeol, menyamankan dirinya dan ikut terlelap bersama kekasihnya.

-To Be Continued-

Fyuh, ini stuck sampe sini. Maaf kalo sangat pendek. Saya senang karena banyak yang suka crack pair buatan saya. Heuheu.

Untuk cute ataupun yang mungkin bersedia mengirimkan ide untuk fict ini, PM saya terbuka untuk kalian. Tapi khusus untuk cute silahkan PM saya. Saya ingin mengajak anda berkolaborasi~

Lastly, Mohon reviewnya.


	2. How It's Started

Author's note: Fict ini dibuat ditemani sepiring mie pedas. Dan tombol _backspace_ di laptop saya rusak, kuatkan hamba TvT

.

.

.

Alarm yang Kai pasang berbunyi tepat waktu. Chanyeol yang pertama bangun, mengambil ponsel Kai lalu menatap bingung kekasihnya. _Untuk apa Kai memasang alarm?_

Satu notifikasi masuk kedalam ponsel Kai, namun belum sempat mengeceknya. Kai bangun

"Kau sudah bangun hyung?" Chanyeol lalu memberikan ponselnya.

"Alarmu berbunyi. Ada apa?"

"Uh.. Taemin hyung ingin mengajakku main ke dormnya" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Memang mudah membohongi Chanyeol

"Kukira aku akan menghabiskan hari ini penuh bersamamu" Chanyeol melihat bagaimana kekasihnya bangun dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Mafkan aku hyung. Apa aku boleh pergi? Aku bisa membatalkannya" Kai menatap Chanyeol

"Tak usah. Kurasa Taemin juga sudah menunggumu. Tadi ada notifikasi, dan kurasa itu dari Taemin"

"Terima kasih hyung" Kai sekarang merasa bersalah. Chanyeol sepertinya mempercayainya.

Kai mencium bibir Chanyeol lama sebelum beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi. Dan Chanyeol diam memperhatikan Kainya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk kembali tidur. Kai tidak akan bersamanya seharian ini, jadi untuk apa dia bersusah payah bangun?

.

Kai sudah rapi saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Kai mengambil jaket dan topinya. Ia melihat Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah terlelap. Dengan perlahan Kai mendekati kekasihnya, menyelimuti Chanyeol lalu mencium keningnya lama.

"_Saranghae, _Park Chanyeol" setelah itu hanya pintu terbuka dan tertutup yang menjadi _backsound _terakhir di kamar itu.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum kecil dari luar kaca mobil Soohyuk dan langsung membuka pintu mobil Soohyuk. setelah ia duduk dalam mobil, keadaan menjadi canggung untuk sementara. Soohyuk dan Kai bertatapan, namun tidak ada yang berbicara. Soohyuk lalu tersenyum dan mengelus surai hitam Kai.

"_Kajja_" Soohyuk menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya. Keadaan mobil masih dalam suasana diam. Baik Kai dan Soohyuk seperti tenggelam pada pikiran masing-masing.

Ponsel Kai berbunyi, pesan dari Taemin. Kai memang mengirim pesan pada taemin untuk berbohong pada Chanyeol jika Chanyeol bertanya padanya. Yah, hanya sekedar pencegahan.

"**Oke.** **Kau berhutang cerita padaku, **_**kkamjong**_" Kai mendesah pelan, menatap Soohyuk yang menatapnya juga dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Chingu_" Kai tersenyum kaku sedangkan Sohyuk hanya menaikkan bahunya dan memfokuskan dirinya menyetir.

"Bagaimana kencan semalam?" Kai menatap Soohyuk tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Soohyuk.

"Ah, sepertinya aku salah mencari topik. Kau sudah sarapan?" Kai mengingat ramyeonya yang belum sempat ia habiskan karena ajakan Chanyeol untuk tidur bersama.

"Sepertinya sudah" Kai menunduk seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkencan.

"Sepertinya? Ck kau ini" soohyuk mengusak rambut Kai pelan.

Selanjutnya Kai diam menatap luar jendela, menikmati suasana pagi Korea.

"Ung.. Kita dimana Sohyuk-ssi?" Kai menyerngit saat mobil Sohyuk memasuki lahan parkir sebuah bangunan.

"Apartemenku. Tak apa kan?" Kai hanya mengangguk, tak peduli Soohyuk melihatnya atau tidak.

"Tenang saja. Kau bisa menamparku jika aku berbuat yang tidak-tidak" Soohyuk terkekeh.

.

.

.

Soohyuk serius dengan ucapannya. Mereka hanya duduk diam di sofa dengan tangan Soohyuk di bahu Kai dan Kai yang menyenderkan diri di badan Soohyuk. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan sarapan, lebih tepatnya Soohyuk yang menemani Kai memakan sarapan yang dibuatkan Soohyuk. Soohyuk memutar beberapa musik instrumental dari Yiruma, beralasan musik itu akan menambah suasana romantis apartemennya.

"Setelah hari itu. Kurasa kesalahan terbesarku adalah... berdiam diri tidak berusaha mencarimu. Aku bahkan terus mengingatmu" Kai terdiam.

Soohyuk memegang pipi Kai dan menghadapkan wajah Kai sehingga mereka saling menatap. Soohyuk mendekatkan wajahnya, namun sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar menyetuh Kai mendorong dadanya pelan. Soohyuk menatap tangan Kai di dadanya. Menggenggamnya dan menuntun tangan Kai ke belakang lehernya lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Kai meremas kerah kemeja Soohyuk saat bibir mereka bersentuhan. Soohyuk hanya menciumnya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kai. Dengan perlahan bibir Soohyuk bergerak menuntut lebih. Bibirnya mulai melumat pelan bibir tebal orang dihadapannya. Kai merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Instrumen musik yang diputar Soohyuk juga memberi efek lebih. Kai memejamkan matanya namun belum ingin membalas lumatan Soohyuk. seperti sadar bahwa yang mereka lakukan dalah kesalahan, Kai dengan cepat mendorong soohyuk sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan yang tidak-tidak. Lagipula... aku merasa kita terlalu cepat untuk hal ini"Kai memalingkan muka dari Soohyuk.

"Aku tidak merasa kita terlalu cepat. Bukankah kita bahkan sudah..." Soohyuk terus mendekatkan tubuhnya hingga Soohyuk menindih badan Kai yang sudah dalam posisi tertidur di sofa.

"T-tapi aku sudah punya kekasih" Kai berusaha menatap Soohyuk ke dalam matanya.

Reaksi Soohyuk membuat Kai bingung, Soohyuk tertawa pelan lalu menggengam tangannya.

"Di jarimu bahkan belum ada satu tanda kepemilikan dari kekasihmu, apa aku boleh memutuskan untuk berpikir bahwa kau belum menginjak ke dalam hubungan yang serius dengan kekasihmu? Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa memungkirinya kalau kau juga tertarik denganku" Kai dibuat diam dengan perkataan Soohyuk. Soohyuk benar, Chanyeol bahkan belum memberinya sesuatu seperti cincin pasangan mungkin.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku menakutimu di kencan pertama kita. Aku baru sadar aku tahu suatu tempat yang pasti akan kau sukai. Kau mau?" setelah Kai mengangguk, Soohyuk bangun dari sofa membantu Kai.

.

.

.

Kai menatap sekelilingnya. Mereka sudah turun dari mobil Soohyuk, lalu Soohyuk memeluk pundak Kai dan mengajak Kai masuk ke dalam bangunan itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat suka menari, jadi aku penasaran bagaimana tarianmu" Soohyuk membawanya ke studio. Saat lampu dinyalakan, terlihat ruangan khas tempat menari dengan dinding kaca mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Kau meragukanku, Soohyuk-ssi?" Kai menyeringai lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu mendahului Soohyuk. melakukan pemanasan sebentar dan melihat ponselnya mencari musik yang pas.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan jatuh cinta padaku" Kai menghela nafas sebentar lalu mulai menari dengan anggun mengikuti irama musik kesukaannya. Soohyuk menatap Kai tanpa berkedip. Kai yang sekarang ia tatap benar-benar berbeda. Walaupun Kai seorang laki-laki, keanggunan dalam diri Kai terpancar kuat saat menari. Kai benar, sepertinya Soohyuk jatuh cinta pada Kai.

Setelah dua menit menari, akhirnya Kai berhenti dan menyeringai melihat Soohyuk yang masih menatapnya kagum. Setelah sadar Kai telah selesai, Soohyuk bertepuk tangan sambil menghampiri

"Tidak dapat ku sanggah, itu sangat indah. Seperti dirimu" Soohyuk sekarang berdiri dihadapan Kai. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kai merasa _Déjà vu_.

Musik itu berganti, Kai menarik nafasnya ketika dia ingat musik ini adalah buatan Chanyeol yang Chanyeol tunjukan padanya kemarin malam.

"Wow, musik yang bagus. Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Soohyuk tersenyum lembut lalu mengambil tangan Kai dan menggegamnya dan Soohyuk menempatkan tangan satunya pada pinggang Kai.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika tarianku buruk" Kai tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka berdansa mengikuti irama. Kai benar-benar tertawa mengetahui bahwa Soohyuk adalah penari yang payah.

Dan untuk beberapa jam selanjutnya kencan pertama mereka penuh canda tawa dan tarian romantis.

.

.

.

Kai tersenyum saat di lift menuju dormnya. Tangannya terjulur memegang bibirnya, Soohyuk menciumnya di mobil sebelum ia turun, dan untuk pertama kalinya-secara sadar- Kai membalas ciuman Soohyuk.

"H-hyung" Kai melihat Chanyeol saat pintu lift terbuka.

"Ah, Kai-yaaa. Syukurlah, aku baru saja akan menjemputmu. Kau terlalu lama" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk dan memeluk Kai. Kai membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Kai memang baru pulang saat senja. _Ya, syukurlah._

"Mianhae hyung" Kai memegang kedua pipi Chanyeol, kekasihnya sangat lucu jika merajuk seperti ini. Kai meninggikan badannya sedikit lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya sekilas.

"Jadi tanda maafmu hanya sekedar ciuman yang bahkan belum sempat kunikmati? Huh" Kai tertawa lepas mendengarnya.

"Hyung, Kau ini kenapa hm? Lucu sekali" mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Humm baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu malam ini" Kai mengahalangi pintu dorm mereka karena Chanyeol sepertinya masih merajuk.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol langsung merubah wajahnya menjadi seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen.

"Tentu hyungku sayang" Kai mendahului Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum lebar di depan pintu dorm.

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Chanyeol dan Kai duduk di balkon kamar mereka dengan Chanyeol yang memeluk Kai dari belakang sementara Kai menyenderkan badannya kepada dada bidang Chanyeol dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kai memperhatikan jemari Chanyeol. Kai terpaku pada satu jari yang tersematkan cincin.

"Hyung, belikan aku cincin yang berpasangan denganmu"Kai menengok ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hum? Kau mau aku lamar? Wah, sepertinya aku sudah menerima jawabannya sebelum aku melamarmu" Chanyeol tertawa pelan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Uh, maksudku tentu saja aku mau. Tapi bukan cincin seperti itu.." Chanyeol sedikit bingung dengan kata-kata Kai.

"Ah sudahlah lupakan." Kai mencium pipi Chanyeol "Kau belum menyebutkan permintaanmu hyung"

"Hmm, aku sedang tidak ingin sesuatu. Seperti ini saja rasanya sudah cukup. Lain waktu saja" Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

Chanyeol mengambil headsetnya, memasang satu di kupingnya dan satunya lagi di kuping Kai. Chanyeol dan Kai sama-sama terdiam menikmati apa yang mereka dengar.

.

.

Saat tahu Kai sudah terlelap dipelukannya, Chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan headset yang terpasang, mengangkat tubuh Kai dan memindahkannya ke ranjang Kai. Setelah mengambil kembali ponsel dan heasetnya di balkon. Chanyeol merebahkan diri di samping Kai. Saat Chanyeol ingin menaruh ponselnya di meja, tatapannya tertuju pada ponsel Kai. Chanyeol menaruh ponselnya, mengambil ponsel Kai sebagai gantinya.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya menatap layar ponsel Kai yang dalam keadaan terkunci. Chanyeol menengok Kai sebentar saat Chanyeol merasa Kai sedikit merubah posisi tidurnya memeluk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kembali menatap layar ponsel kekasihnya.

-To Be Contiunued-

Maaf sangat. Harusnya ini jadi dari kemarin tapi saya stuck di saat Kai kencan sama Soohyuk. entah kenapa susah membayangkan mereka kencan TvT *lah. Oh ya. Review udah 17 nih, saya mau mencoba jadi author yang jaat ah. Untuk next chap saya mau 20 review ya :3

Sedikit bocoran, di love game ini saya hanya sedikit menjelaskan kenapa si ini begini atau begitu, karna nanti akan ada ff lagi yang akan menceritakan perasaan tiap-tiap tokoh dari sudut pandang mereka sendiri. Jadi, mohon tetep mengikuti cerita ini~

Balasan review::

_**Chotaein816**_ :aku juga nggak tega huhu *author labil TvT

_**Afranabilah19**_ : iyaps, Soohyuk yang ganteng itu, yang caplang juga kaya Chanyeol itu. Heuheu. Tanya sendiri nanti sama Kai gimana perasaannya :"

_**Jongin48**_ : uyey, doakan saya dapat ide yang manis manis buat kencan SooKai selanjutnya

_**Cute**_ : CUTEEEEE, lop yu pull~~~ duh aku jadinya bikin kaya gini doang gimana? Maafkan kakak yang hina ini dik heu

: mau beuts ya angst? :v abaikan haha. Tetap ikuti cerita ini yaps~

_**Yehet pinku-pinku**_: hai yehet merah jambu~ si lampu philips? Heu gue demen bully Chanyeol yesh! Uh, iya adek 97 line. Adek udah kuliah bang /? :v tenang saja, selama review mengalir terus, ff ini akan terus update sampai tamat~

_**Nadia**_ : jadi, nadia suka selingkuh.. mau dong diduain~ heuheu

_**Tante**_ : ah bicik lu. Wkwk

_** **_ : ini kelamaan nggak? Heu maafkan hamba TvT

_**Ruki**_ : hayo gimana ya? Kasian nggak ya? Kai punya rasa sama soohyuk nggak ya? Yang penting kai bahagia bersuami dua :v

_**GaemCloud347**_ : nggak selingkuh, Cuma... uh... Cuma... selingkuh ._.

_**Ren chan:**_ apa yang pendek? Kyungsoo? Wkwk iya maapkan hamba u.u

_** .5**_ : lah terus itu kamu nulis apa? Puisi? ._. heuheu, maacih reviewnya~

_**K1mut**_ : Soohyuk itu model dari YGEnt (cmiiw) coba tanya tante google nak :3 dia memiliki hubungan darah 0.000001% dengan Chanyeol /?

_**HoMin 'El**_ : tuh tuh tuh, Chanyeol udah nge grepe grepe hp kai ;-; cediih. Chanyeol nggak disakiti... Cuma... dilukai ._.

_**KeepBeef Chiken Chubu**_ : dah Kai mah apa atuh, hanya seorang Kai yang Kai banget /? Chanyeol manis manis mesum /?


End file.
